


人不外挂枉少年·番外（车）

by guke05



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guke05/pseuds/guke05





	人不外挂枉少年·番外（车）

这个吻透着浓厚的酒精味，佐助也不知道鼬替他挡掉了多少杯酒。  
佐助的心头泛起一丝愧疚，亲吻也变得柔软了许多，他照猫画虎地学着鼬吻他时的样子，撤出鼬的口腔，一点一点地勾勒着鼬的唇形。  
鼬很默契地承接着他的吻，并将手掌袭上他的腰际。  
那双大手小心翼翼地摸索着，悄悄地滑到了他腰侧的纽襻上，灵活的手指将扣子推出纽襻，佐助身上的死霸装便像蝉蜕一样由宽大的衣领处渐次剥落下来。  
佐助一愣，既而有些感动地想着：  
——哥哥还真是主动……  
这样想着，他离开鼬的嘴唇，想看看他的哥哥在这时候是什么样的表情。  
一道胶着粘腻的银丝从渐次分离的唇瓣间垂挂下来，落在鼬的下巴上。  
鼬半眯着眼，一副懒洋洋甚是享受的神情。  
“……”  
佐助忽然觉得有点挫败……他本来还期待着看到鼬上不来气被憋到满面通红时的样子，不过这个愿望看来是落空了——为什么这家伙居然能在接吻中换气？  
“佐……助？”  
他怨念的眼神惊动了鼬，鼬眨了下眼睛，睫毛的暗影在眼窝下方流转翕动。  
“……切。”  
他脸上又是一红，埋下身在鼬的颈窝处毫无章法地亲吻噬咬着，鼬的脖子上很快留下斑斑点点的红痕。  
“唔……”  
毫无技巧性的噬咬多于亲吻，尖锐的牙齿像是吸血鬼一样顶入对方的颈部，丝丝拉拉的疼痛让他的哥哥皱着眉轻吟出声。  
他抬起身，很有成就感地看着那些吻痕，心里面正在得意，却蓦地感到下身一凉。包裹在他身上的那层白色的里衬——类似于睡袍的贴身衣物，以及里衬下面最贴身的那层衣物，不知什么时候，已经被鼬褪了个干干净净，他像是一只被剥干净了的嫩笋，一丝不挂地伏在鼬的上面，而被他压在下面的人，身上还完好地穿着那件黑色的贴身忍装。  
身体完全暴露在对方眼中，佐助有些缺乏安全感，室内微凉的空气与对方灼热视线都在侵蚀着他赤裸的身体，冷热的碰撞，让他情不自禁地打了个寒战。  
这样可不行。  
他把手伸向鼬的腰间，想要掀掉鼬身上的衣服，可是他并没有注意到，鼬的一只大手也在这时探向他的双腿之间。结果，他的手还没抓到鼬的衣服，鼬的手掌已经包裹住蜷缩在他腿间的那个青稚而精巧的器官……  
“啊——！哥哥，你……嗯……”  
鼬的手就这么毫无预兆地动作起来，温热的掌心托起他的分身，用四指绕握住茎部，由缓而急地上下捋动着；拇指不时地配合地按压揉捏着尖端。  
佐助在情事上有点的晚熟——在原来的世界里，他的青春期一直在想着怎样报仇报仇再报仇中度过，而鼬去世之后，复仇的对象又变成了整个木叶……虽然他的身边一直不乏女性追求者，可是他的心思完全不在儿女情长上。  
一些该懂的东西，佐助都是一知半解的，就更不要说某些不该懂的事情了——就像现在，鼬正在对他做的事情。  
“啊……哥……”  
血液翻滚着向下腹汇聚而去，被鼬把玩侍弄的地方越来越热，鼬的动作轻柔而娴熟，又透着格外的小心，好像在玩赏着一样易碎品，一种愉悦到极致的感觉汹涌地堆积在那个可耻的部位上，他惊恐地看着它在鼬的手掌中弹动着站了起来，尖端处如哭泣般吐出点点细碎的晶莹——强烈的羞耻感让他想立刻阻止鼬，可是身体的本能却并不想让鼬停手，反而渴求鼬的手更卖力气一些。  
“哥……别这样……快……快住手……嗯……”  
他的手扣在鼬的手背上，想要拿开鼬的手，可竟然神使鬼差地搭住鼬的手往自己的腿间推了推。  
——天哪……我、我在干什么……  
他懵了，脑子里一片空白，而鼬的手也停顿了一下。  
鼬放开他的分身，捉住了他的那只手，引着他的手抓向那里。  
碰到自己灼烫的分身，佐助的手明显地抖了一下，只是那么简单的触碰就让他的身体敏感地直颤，他羞得想要抽出手，奈何鼬牢牢地固定着他，他想动却动不了。  
“乖，你自己做……”  
鼬用沙哑的声线发出这样的指示。  
“诶……？”他紧张地吸了口气，看向鼬的眼神里写满了无助和央求，“可是哥……我、我……”  
“嗯？”鼬挑了挑眉，好整以暇地看着他。  
“我、我不会……”费力地吐出这句话，他的脸已经红到了脖子根，羞耻让他的声音听上去像要哭了一样。  
“别怕，我教你……”  
说着，鼬就带着他的手动作起来，他的手包裹在鼬的掌心里，而他的掌心中是自己肿胀的分身，这种感觉奇异得很。  
“佐助，你的手指不要这么僵硬……试着动一动。”  
鼬提示性地捏了捏他的手背，他迷迷糊糊地照做了。  
……  
“嗯……不……不行了——啊啊！”  
自己的手更清楚哪里有更多的需求，在鼬的引导之下，他渐渐摸出些门路来，一波波的快感蚕食了他所剩无几的理智，他迷乱地喘息着，手越动越快，那个临界点终于在他拔高的尖叫声中到来了，  
白浊的液体喷泄出来，溅在他的手掌上与鼬的手指上面。  
“呼……”  
他像是经历过一场苛刻的修行，疲乏之感瞬间袭来，身子一软，趴倒在鼬的胸口上剧烈地喘息。  
鼬环过他纤瘦的腰，贴着他的耳朵柔声问道：“你还好吧？”  
“嗯……？嗯……”  
他羞得说不出话来，把脸埋在鼬的颈窝里闭上眼。  
视觉变得一片漆黑的瞬间，困意就这么铺天盖地地向他袭来。  
只是，抱着他的人似乎不打算现在就让他睡着。  
沾着他的体液的手指沿着他的尾椎滑入他的股间，在绕着那个私密的地方打了几个圈，然后试探着没入半个指节。  
“唔……！”  
身体被异物从里面撑开的不适感让软绵的困意完全消散，他瞪大眼睛，难以置信地看着他的哥哥。  
“乖……可能有点疼，先忍耐一下……”  
鼬吻了吻他的耳垂，将整根手指缓慢地推入他的体内。  
“哥……不要……快拿出去……唔——”  
抗议的声音被不容抗拒地堵回喉咙里，鼬翻身将他压在身下，鼬的气息，以及那股香醇的酒精味瞬时将他吞没。唇与舌不断沦陷的同时，他才意识到自己那青涩的吻对于鼬来说是多么的小儿科，鼬的亲吻来势汹汹，像是涨潮的海水一波接着一波，且一波比一波激烈，来不及吞咽的口津越积越多，最后沿着他红肿濡湿的唇角成股成股地滴落，他不敢睁开眼睛，因为鼬的视线有着高烧般滚烫的热度，那热度一旦接触到，就会让他融化成水，流入万劫不复的深渊……  
“唔……嗯……”  
挤入私处的手指不知什么时候由一根变作了三根，异样的感觉让佐助的眼睛蒙上一层朦胧的水雾，吃痛的呼喊声被鼬悉数纳入口中，化作唇舌之间不朽的纠缠。感受到他的不适，鼬一直很温柔的动作变得更加柔缓，鼬的指尖一下一下地屈动着，耐心地按摩揉刮他的内壁，慢条斯理地梳理着那些细嫩的皱褶。  
可能是缠绵的亲吻分散了一部分注意力，也可能是身体渐渐适应了这种奇怪的充盈感。佐助的眉头不再皱得那么紧，眼睛里的水雾也氤氲开来，变成一种迷乱而撩人的渴求。  
注意到他的变化，鼬放开他的嘴唇，轻轻动了动手指：“呐，还疼么？”  
“别问我……我、我……不知道……”  
没入体内的手指即将抽离穴口的那一刻，包裹着手指的嫩肉恋恋不舍地收紧了一些，佐助为自己奇怪的反应感到羞愧不已，蜷着身体不肯好好回答。  
“那就是不疼了？”鼬埋首亲了一下他的额头，贴住他的耳朵柔声说，“待会儿……疼的话，一定要告诉我。”  
“嗯……？”不理解鼬的用意，佐助发出一个表示困惑的音节。  
当然，他的困惑很快就得到了解答——迟愣之际，鼬的手指倏地抽离他的身体，一个比手指更为粗大、灼烫的东西抵住了他的穴口……  
“呃——！”  
当他意识到那是什么的时候，那个东西已经在一点点地侵入并填充着他的身体。  
“疼么，佐助……？”  
鼬见他皱紧了眉头且眼里又是湿漉漉的一片，硬是停下了进入的动作，关切地询问着他的感受。  
疼，当然很疼，但是佐助知道鼬的情况也不比自己好到哪去——鼬的胸膛在剧烈地起伏着，辛苦的忍耐让他的喘息声变得压抑而低沉，垂散的长发贴在他汗湿的脸颊上，他抬起手满不在乎抹了一把晶亮的汗液，竭力克制着最原始的冲动和欲望，那双深邃的眼睛只是专注而怜惜地凝视着自己。  
“如果你……疼得厉害……”鼬的话已经变得断断续续的，但他还是努力保持着声音的柔和与平稳，“那今天……就算了吧……”  
说话之间，鼬试图从他身体中退出去，微微一动，一滴汗打在他的眼睛上。  
佐助眨了下眼睛，炽热的汗珠沿着他的眼角如同泪水般缓慢地滚落下去。然后，他的眼睛就像真的被泪水盈满一样，开始发热发烫，一种难以言喻的情愫充斥了他的胸口，温暖而感伤。  
他的哥哥从来都是这样，无论是什么事，都只会为他着想。  
可是他呢，他能为鼬做些什么？又为鼬做过什么？  
“哥，”他喘了口气，动了动身体，扯住鼬的胳膊，“我没事的……你可以……”  
他嗫嚅着，嘴唇颤抖了半天也没有勇气说出“继续”。  
但鼬看懂了他的意思，薄唇上勾出一弯温柔得足以将人溺毙的弧：“那……就不给你后悔的余地了……”  
言罢，鼬将他的腿分得更开一些，一个挺身完全没入到他的身体内部。  
“啊——！哥哥……！”  
他一下子哭喊出声来。  
他看到鼬歉意的眼神，他想告诉鼬他不是因为身体上的疼痛才会流泪的，但是他没有多余的力气了，他用嫩藕般劲瘦白皙的腿缠绕住兄长的腰身，发软的手臂主动圈住对方修长的颈部，调整了一下紊乱的呼吸，他贴上鼬的耳朵——  
“哥，你动吧……”

鼬点点头，试探着缓慢地动了几下，浅浅地探出又缓慢地推入，一边小心翼翼地律动着，一边从他的唇一直吻到他胸口嫩软的红樱，分散着他的疼感。  
“唔……嗯……”  
抽离与插入的幅度在循序渐进，每一下都在温柔体贴地兼顾着他的感受，他不再感到那么的痛苦，甚至觉得这种充盈的感觉其实还不坏。  
“适应些了么？”鼬用手背拂去他额头上的细汗。  
“……”他不知该怎么回答，只是红着脸轻轻点了下头。  
“那……我这边可要快一些了……”  
鼬的嗓音忽然之间嘶哑得厉害，好像蘸饱了墨汁的毛笔在宣纸上带出的飞白，这样的声音让他直觉到一些不妙的事情，可是还没等他做好心理准备，鼬已经拉高他的双腿架在肩上，粗喘着加快了律动的速度。  
他终于了解到鼬刚才忍得到底有多么辛苦了，如果鼬一开始就是用这样的速度和力度，那么他现在已经毫无疑问地晕过去了。驰骋在身体里的灼烫彻底失去了控制，进，则一直没入最深处；退，则一直抽至最边缘，激烈、强势但并不粗暴，他一会儿像是漂浮在天空，一会儿又像是沉入了海底，身体随着鼬制造出的律动忽上忽下，好像随时都会变成一块云彩一条游鱼，飘向未知的国度。  
“啊……哥哥……你慢一点……嗯……不要……不要了……”  
直逼巅峰的愉悦快要将他的身体撕扯得不成人形，他在鼬的身下狂乱地摇着头，拼命扭动着身体，想要逃开着这甜蜜的折磨，可是密处却紧致地吸含着对方舍不得松口，逸出口的声音也是如此的甜腻娇软，分明透着不加掩饰渴求。  
“很舒服……对吧？”鼬忽然问了这么一句。  
“诶……？才……不是……”  
他慌乱地矢口否认，可鼬偏偏在此时用力一顶，被对方开发出的那个敏感的地点像是流过一层电流，穴口处的嫩肉谄媚地缩紧，甚至滴出晶泽的蜜汁，交合的水声清晰得让他无地自容，在强烈的羞耻感的刺激之下，快感反而来得更加猛烈，就连已经发泄过的前端也蠢蠢欲动地抬起头来。  
“不是？那是什么？”鼬故意逗他似的，俯身轻轻地咬着他的乳首。  
他本来就经不起逗弄，在这种时候，更是如此，鼬这么一撩拨，前端已经淌出透明的汁液来，他从鼬的脖子上撤下手，捂在自己眼睛上，央求着叫了声：“哥……”  
“好了好了……不闹了……”鼬拨下他的手，怜爱地吻了吻他的眉心。

感觉到一股液体注入到体内的同时，佐助的身体也因高潮的到来而兴奋地痉挛起来。莫大的快感逼得他连连哭叫，他的声音都喊得沙哑了。顶点过后的短暂的空白里，他承受着鼬的体温与重量，上气不接下气地喘着气。他倦得阖上眼睛，意识开始游离恍惚，只记得坠入梦乡的前一秒，鼬似乎用裹挟着浓烈的酒香味的吻温柔地封住了他的嘴唇。


End file.
